moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Koremath
Flame Keeper Koremath is an orc blademaster hailing from Draenor. He came to Azeroth and joined the Horde following the Iron Horde's corruption. Biography Early History Koremath was born into the Burning Blade Clan as the son of the shaman Makkal and the blademaster Gharakh. Several years after Koremath's birth, Makkal forged a mighty blade through the power of the raw elements: Tetsu Hikari. The sword was gifted to his son, Koremath. The blademaster began training with Tetsu Hikari at a fairly young age within the village of Hallvalor. After some time, Makkal took Koremath to visit the Throne of the Elements, where the young orc would proceed to form a bond with the Fury of Fire, Incineratus. From there, Koremath began practicing the manipulation of fire, as well as applying the potency to his weapon. At the age of nine, Koremath bore witness to an ogre raid on Hallvalor. While Makkal and Gharakh both defended the village, it was the former whose life was taken in the ensuing conflict. This sent Koremath into a depression for some time, the young blademaster coming to believe that this would be the inevitable fate of both himself and his mother. Gharakh assured her child that no matter when death came to take them, they would carve a solid path through history up until that point. When Koremath turned twelve, he was instructed by his clan to perform the sacred rite of Om'riggor, that which was the next step in adulthood for the orc. Koremath set out to locate a talbuk and claim its blood to present before the clan's shaman. However, when he looked over the talbuk's ways of living, he came to the conclusion that they were a relatively peaceful species, and did not deserve a violent death at his hands. Koremath then noticed a pack of garn that charged into the fray of talbuk, tearing them to shreds. The blademaster looked on in horror, expecting the wolves to at least make a meal of their prey. Alas, they did no such thing. The venomous garn merely left the beasts' corpses to rot without even making use of their flesh. This enraged Koremath to no end, and the young orc avenged the fallen beasts by driving Tetsu Hikari through the mane of one of the garn and ending its life. The rest of the garn attempted to intimidate the blademaster, but to no avail, as Koremath merely returned their nature in kind. After some time, the garn left to find new victims, to which Koremath spat in the dirt. The young blademaster collected the blood of a fallen talbuk, presenting it to his respective shaman and completing the rite with a bad taste left in his mouth. The blademaster continued his training even after his father's death, philosophizing with Incineratus on weekly occasions. When Koremath was seventeen years of age, a mysterious prophet arrived in Nagrand and coerced the Warsong chieftain, Grommash Hellscream, into uniting the orcish clans under a single banner: The Iron Horde. Much of Koremath's kin were thrilled at the idea of annihilating the draenei in retribution for drawing the Burning Legion to their world. Koremath, however, saw that the Iron Horde openly employed mercenaries and enslaved the elements through the use of dark shaman. The blademaster would end up being roped into joining the Iron Horde's ranks, but refused to participate in the siege of Talador, remaining in Hallvalor to defend his people for the time being. War in Draenor Two years passed. It was not long before the Azerothians came upon the Burning Blade village. Many innocents were slaughtered through association with the Iron Horde, including children. Koremath's mother, Gharakh, fought with the fury of the elements themselves, but it was not enough to save herself. Gharakh perished at the hands of nameless adventurers whom Koremath swiftly slew in retribution. The assault would end up claiming the lives of many Burning Blade orcs, including their warlord, Dharl of the Thrice-Bloodied Blade. Once the invaders had left for Grommash'ar and Highmaul, Koremath began aiding in the restoration of Hallvalor to its former glory under the leadership of Azuka Bladefury. He took notice that Azuka constantly spent her time out in the fields of battle, rather than staying behind to ensure the survival of the clan. For this, he grew to revile her leadership up until her demise. With no leader in sight, Koremath was prepared to take up such a mantle. However, the blademaster Jubei'thos challenged Koremath for the position of regent warlord, and the former party won the ensuing Mak'Rogahn. This caused Koremath to feel shameful towards his pitiful defeat, and the blademaster was sent into another depression. It was not long before the Iron Horde's forces began to crumble quickly, and the warlock Gul'dan seized control of their ranks. One of his lieutenants, Naz'groth, made an exodus to Hallvalor in order to offer the Burning Blade Clan the gift of demon blood. Koremath immediately opposed the warlock's offer, primed to strike him down at that very moment. However, Jubei'thos thought otherwise, and accepted the gift without hesitation. Following in suit of their warlord, many other Burning Blade orcs drank as well, binding their will to the Burning Legion. Koremath saw the futility in opposing his own kin in their newfound state, and quickly fled the village. Koremath was beginning to lose hope in his own life at this point, thinking that the only option left would be to consult Incineratus. However, en route to the Throne of the Elements, Koremath was captured by Horde forces and sent to Wor'var. Though he believed his apprehension to spell certain doom, word travelled of both his capture and his might. The orc was visited by another of his kind from beyond the Dark Portal: Rahkris Redfist. Rahkris honored the orc's ways even though they came from different worlds. She offered him a place within the union known as the Goramar in exchange for loyalty to the Horde. Looking at how his people had gone against everything they once fought, Koremath made the decision to join the Horde. Eventually, the War in Draenor took to Tanaan Jungle, where Koremath had heard that Naz'groth was venturing to. Not willing to risk confronting the warlock unprepared, Koremath and the Goramar stormed the ruins of Highmaul in order to procure a font of magic-breaking to be placed over Tetsu Hikari. Koremath began to work tirelessly with the elements of Draenor in order to affix his weapon with magic-breaking. After some time, they succeeded, and Koremath quickly set out for Tanaan in order to thwart the lone warlock that had damned his people. Naz'groth began to seek out a shard of the Ata'mal Crystal known as Fortune's Smile. Gaining newfound control over a handful of cultists inducted in Gul'dan's wake, Naz'groth ordered the excavation of a location within the canopy where one of the shards had been hidden. Fortune's Smile was soon located, and Naz'groth began to tap into its unrivaled potency. However, before he could fully attune the shard, he was interrupted by the Goramar, led by Koremath. The two clashed in combat for some time. Eventually, Koremath overpowered the warlock, decapitating him in a swift execution. Unfortunately for the Goramar, the dreadlord Ganirath had been informed of their presence long before the initial incursion, and swiftly arrived after Naz'groth's defeat. From there, the nathrezim abducted both Koremath and Naz'groth's corpse, with intricate plans at hand for both of them. Koremath and Naz'groth's body were taken to a location known as Dread Rock, where horrible experiments were performed on prisoners of the war in Tanaan. Koremath's eyes were gouged out, while Naz'groth was primed to be resurrected using a combination of iron, fel, and necromancy. While Goramar was distracted with liberating Koremath, Ganirath was able to revive Naz'groth in the form of a horrendous lich-like creation. In the wake of his resurrection, Naz'groth took the name Nazerian to cast over his new start. Nazerian made his mark by shattering Koremath's magic-breaking blade, Tetsu Hikari, into corrupted fragments of steel, scattering them across the chamber. From there, Nazerian was about to test the limits of his supplementary abilities, but Ganirath halted the warlock in his tracks, stating that there was much to learn if he was to master them. The dreadlord opened up a portal to the Twisting Nether, and the two left the cavern in order to rendezvous elsewhere. Category:Orc Category:Blademaster Category:New Horde Category:Goramar Category:Burning Blade Clan Category:Burning Blade Orc